


My Demon Angel

by Hippivickyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creature Dean, Creature Sam, F/M, Human Castiel, M/M, More Tags as I update, Multi, Special forces AU, crazy fights!, monster au, semi-fluff, sexy dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippivickyx/pseuds/Hippivickyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has never had trouble working with others in the field, until he was teamed up with a halfling Dean Winchester. The only problem is that he doesn't mind the excitement that was involved with being partners with someone like Dean. He actually craves the thrill that is tied to the halfling, its better than writing parking tickets and paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Excited about this one! I hope you enjoy it as much as I am to write it! I love creature Winchesters!!!! Inspired by Bang Bang Bang, by DOROTHY. Suggest listening to it when you read the beginning of the fic!

Castiel took a sharp breath before blowing out slowly, he cocked his shot gun before sliding out of his hiding place.

“Police! Freeze!”

And of course they didn’t, after the first gun went off he pulled the trigger. The recoil caused him to take a step back. He recocked his gun and slipped back into his hiding place as his ears rang with gunfire.

“Shit! Are you okay Cassie?” Balthazar yelled over the intercom.

“Yeah, just cover me. I think he’s in the back room.” He didn’t wait for a response. He stepped out despite the continuous bullets directed towards him and shot his shotgun, thankfully hitting the biggest guy. He swung it on his shoulder, grabbing his handgun from his thigh holster and took his time to aim for the feet of the seven men he counted. As a bullet flew by his head, he cursed and slipped behind another crate.

“See an opening to that red door?” he asked Balthazar. He could see him barely up in the metal rafters.

“To your left, around the second crate. Just one fellow.” Balthazar must be aiming for something, his voice was low. “And Cassie, I guess a car of theirs just arrived. Hurry.”

Castiel didn’t have to be told twice. He ducked down walking to the other side of the crate, looking quickly to see that indeed there was just one guy who was cowering behind a smaller pile of boxes. He quickly snuck behind the guy, taking a deep breath in before knocking the guy out with the butt of his gun.

“Entering now. I hope to god he’s ready for us.”

“God only knows.” Balthazar sounded out of breath, he was on the move. Castiel took one look before sending a small prayer and rushing the door. It was unlocked.

Dean was in the center of the room, iron cuffs around his wrist held down by chains to the floor. He didn’t look up when Castiel entered the room. Only one light lit the dark cold room.

“Dean.” he whispered. The glowing green eyes focused on him filled with surprise before worry.

“Cas! Behind you!” He pulled against his chains. Castiel swung around, lifting his gun up. A man he didn’t see had a knife in his hand, Castiel quickly swung his weapon, hitting the man in the face before he could think about using the knife.  “Get me out of these so I can actually help you guys.”

Castiel slid his gun back into his its holster and quickly searched the unconscious man for keys or something to release Dean. The idiots left the key with the soul man in the room, which worked out in their favor. He unlocked the cuffs, noticing how red Dean’s wrists were. Dean stood, practically growling. He moved his head back and forward, making crackling noises.

“Today, Winchester.” Castiel reloaded his gun.

“I think you’re the one who said ‘Patience is a virtue.’” A different cracking noise filled the room, Castiel didn’t dare look up knowing Dean was self confident about this. When he noticed the slight glow, he looked up. He was always in awe of the whole thing, having a partner who’s part of the mythical division was something he should be scared by, but he was more grateful about it.

Dean’s eyes glowed bright green in the dark room, his wings looked damaged which made Castiel huff. His partner was putting up a fight way before he got here or these men were after his feathers. Dean stepped out of the room, Castiel in trail with his gun.

“Got him Balthazar, you get yourself out of here.” He shot a man who tried to sneak up on his partner.

“Sure thing.” He turned to see Dean take out three men with just spreading his wings and swooping them under their legs.

“Cas, lets go.” He began running to the same place they entered, which wasn’t always the best idea.

“Dean! There are more coming.” He caught up to his partner.

“Yeah, I know. So, I can’t fly. I hope you have a car.”

“Shit.” He said under his breath. “Balthazar! Come back, Dean can’t get us out of here.”

“Pointless bird!” He heard. Castiel thanked his lucky socks that he was still in range of the intercom.

“He’s on his way back. What do we do?” Castiel had limited ammo and limited patience, he was getting lazy with aiming for non-fatal targets.

“Let’s head to the side shed.” Dean pointed. He pulled his wings tightly behind him and smiled over his shoulder. Castiel couldn’t help but smile back but a sharp pain in his shoulder made him grab it. Of course. The few spots not covered by his vest, he felt another hit his actual vest but it send him to his knees.

He watched Dean turn and practically glow red. When he called his name, his fangs were showing. Castiel wanted to let him know he was fine, just a shoulder shot but Dean was already growing his horns and disappearing.

“Shit. Balthazar? Are you close? I’ve been shot.” He stood up and put pressure onto his shoulder.

“Yeah I’m right outside the gates, why do I see men being thrown into the air?”

“Don’t worry about that. Just be ready.” He rushed as fast as he could across the lawn, finding Dean grabbing a man from his lapel and flinging him back. “Dean! Look, I’m fine. Balthazar is here. Lets go.”

When his partner turned, his human features were almost completely gone, his horns curling around the side of his head, wings flared out, darker in color and eyes red. Castiel endured the pain to wave at him and point to the gate. He could see green filling his eyes a little bit before he grabbed one man who thought it would be a good idea to charge him with a bat. Castiel turned and tried to go as fast as he could to where Balthazar was waiting for him at the gate, but before he could even get close he felt the ground under his feet disappear. Dean was holding him like a baby, carrying him through the gate towards the van. He was carrying Castiel, again. He could practically see Balthazar laughing his ass off from where they were. They just got over the last time Dean carried him into the precinct after he broke his leg from a chase.

“Dean, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine after a visit with Charlie. You’re bleeding still, want me to fix that?”

“I’ll be fine.” He pushed Dean’s chest with his good arm. “Put me down.”

\-----

“NOVAK, WINCHESTER GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!” Bobby didn’t sound so happy. Castiel finched at how quiet it got in the room. Dean looked relaxed in his seat, with his feet propped up on his desk.

“Think he’s mad?” Dean said around a bite of his cheese burger. He just rolled his eyes and readjusted his arm sling, he could see Dean watching him in the corner of his eyes, and he knew that face. Knew he was worried.

"Let's go." He walked towards Bobbys office, not acknowledging Dean.

"Good god you two make a mess." Bobby said as Dean closed the door behind them. "I thought it would be a quick rescue mission. In and out. What the hell happened?"

"There were three times the number of men from last time, sir."

"It might have been because I put up a big fight."

They tried to give information at the same time. Bobby waved his hand, causing them to go quiet.

"It don't matter, you're both on lower level duty until this is fixed."

Of course Dean began to protest. Castiel step back. He knew Bobby and Dean went way back, and he didn't want to get in the fire again. Dean has trouble controlling his anger, that's a major reason he was partnered up with Castiel.  Another major one was that Dean kept sleeping with his partners, which was all sorts of wrong. Not against the rules, but Dean always made it awkward after. Then in stepped Castiel, the only officer who wouldn't fall for Dean's charm. He wouldn't admit it was because he was ace, but that did help. He smirked, trying to think of all the times Dean had tried to hit on him, he'd finally given up a few months ago.

"Is this funny to you, Novak?" He shook his head and looked over to two pairs of eyes looking at him. Dean's eyes were red.

"Apologies. The medication I'm on causes drowsiness." He lied, embarrassed he got caught laughing.

"That's fine. Dean, take him home to rest. I'll see you both tomorrow." Bobby picked up his ringing phone, ending the conversation.

"You sure you're alright?" Dean asked quietly, lightly touching Castiel's hurt shoulder.

"Yes, modern medicine does wonders." He didn't want Dean to follow him home, but he didn't trust himself behind the wheel of a car on the medication they gave him.

"Want to grab some grub?"

"You just ate." He walked to Dean's car, which poked out like a sore thumb in the parking lot.

"Well, you didn't. And ya know I eat for luxury."

"Why don't you tell me what those men wanted with you?" Castiel knew it wasn't something he wanted to talk about, Dean always ignored him. He'd been kidnapped a handful of times since Castiel joined the force, even before he became Dean's partner. Castiel knew Dean was half Demon half Angel, which was incredibly rare, but his brother was fine at his laboratory. Why just Dean?

He watched as Dean's eyes went a happy green to a dull grey color.

"Come on Cas. You know I can't talk about it."

"This was one of the worst ones. You almost lost the ability fly because they tried to cut your wings just right. As your partner, I deserve to know." He stared at him, over the hood of the car, with a stone hard look.

"Just get in the car." That was the end of the conversation.

\---

Sam couldn’t dematerialize his horns like Dean could, which caused everyone to think he was just a full demon instead of half. He might have looked intimidating if he wasn’t in a lab coat and large rimmed glasses.

“Dean why are we at your brother's work. I thought we were going to eat or at least go to my apartment so I could rest.”

“Well I need to talk to Sammy for a sec. Just relax over there with your sister.” Dean softly patted Castiel's good shoulder before walking over to Sam inside the lab. He looked over at the door that led to his sister's office. He groaned. He disliked just popping out of no where with his sister. She might be fine with it, but they usually had nothing to talk about.

“Castiel?” He turned to find Meg. “Ah, it is you.” her voice changed to something softer.

“Hello Meg.” He looked at her with a small smile. He enjoyed conversation with Meg, but she always made him feel sad. The reason she lost one of her horns was because of him, now only a small knot of a horn stuck out on one side and a beautiful curled horn on the other side.

“What a pleasure to see you here. Dean with you?” she looked around. She didn’t like Dean, or Sam, most people actually.

“Yes. He is with his brother.” He looked at the door that led to his sister's office once more; he would rather talk to Meg anyways. “Would you like to grab a bite to eat with me?” He watched a large smile grow on her face as she nodded.

They sat outside in the small gazebo that sat there for the doctor's lunches. Meg ended up just getting coffee while Castiel struggled to munch on a sandwich with one hand.

“So, what happened with your arm?” she asked, propping her legs up on the seat next to her.

“Part of it is classified, but short version is that I was shot.”

“If it’s classified I am guessing it's Dean’s fault then?” her voice dropped low and eyes became a tinted red. “He’s not worth all this trouble.”

“I hate to ask Meg, but do you know anything about halfies like Dean and Sam?” He’d been Dean's partner for about six months now, and he only had a limited knowledge about it. Had something to do with Dean not answering any of his questions, nor Bobby.

“I do actually. A mix like them boys should be biologically impossible. Something about breeding them with another mix would bring devastation to our world. Come on Clarence, Dean and Sam know this, why don’t you ask them?”

“They refuse to tell me anything. I find it a big disadvantage as a human. We can’t even access either the angel nor the demon library for any information.” He groaned and pushed his unfinished sandwich further away from him.

“It doesn’t matter anyways. One day we will be so mixed raced, nothing like the winchesters will ever exist any more. Full breeds are becoming more rare every day. What do you think we are doing in this lab all day? Sniffing paint?” Meg sunk into her seat, uncomfortable that her race would go extinct. “Hey Clarence, would you be willing to help a girl out for a book about supernatural cross breeds?”

Castiel perked up at that, ignoring the nickname. He nodded his head and looked around them to see if anyone was listening.

“Just need to go on a date to this stupid art fundraiser thing that the department is doing this weekend and I’ll get you a book.” She winked at him, eyes tinting pink. He agreed only because it wouldn’t be that hard to pretend.

“What are you two talkin’ about?” Dean popped up out of no where, Sam right behind him.

“Nothing Mr. Winchester.” Meg became super formal, standing and picking her coffee up. “I’ll see you Saturday Castiel. Pick me up at 6 sharp!” she winked and walked back inside.

“What was that about?” Sam asked. He looked at Dean whose jaw was locked, staring after Meg.

“I am accompanying Miss Masters to the fundraiser this weekend.”

“I didn’t think you were interested in Meg, or anyone.” Dean snapped at him, looking at him like he owed him an explanation. Which he didn’t.

“That isn’t any of your business, can you please take me home now?” Castiel gave Sam a nod and left the court yard.

\---

Saturday came quicker than he expected. He dived into a missing vamp case, all the research and paper work as Dean did the dirty work of find her and ‘accidentally’ killing the demon that kidnapped her. Now he was sitting on the edge of his bed in a suit and blue tie, waiting for the taxi he called for to arrive. His partner has been very distant since the day he agreed with Meg to go to this fundraiser. Usually Dean is with him at his desk, asking questions and trying to annoy him while he did his work. Now he only came by when Castiel called him about a big piece of information. He didn’t want to let that get to him, Dean was busy by himself.

Arriving at the fundraiser, he had no idea the company was so rich. It was like going to a King or Queen ball. Meg was holding onto Castiel’s good arm as they entered the mass room elegantly decorated with flowers and art. And the people and creatures were as elegantly dressed as the room itself. All the creatures had their wings groomed and horns polished. That was when he noticed a pair of familiar brown and grey wings.

“Why is Dean here?” Castiel asked Meg quietly.

“Probably his brother invited him, come on. I want to get some of the good champagne before they run out and break out the cheap shit.” She practically raced across the large room in her long red dress, not giving a care to anyone else.

“Castiel.” He turned to find his sister dressed to stun in a green dress, causing her red hair to pop out. “It’s a pleasant surprise to see you here.”

“Why would it be? I am close to many of your employees.” He could feel her judging eyes look over him.

“You should talk to Dean, he seems upset about something,” wass all she said before she walked away.

Why did he have to talk to him? Dean was his work partner, not his best friend nor his boyfriend. He shook his head, why would he think that.

“Clarence.” Meg was back with two glasses of champagne. “I have to say hello to the Winchesters. Silly higher ranked creature customs and all that.”

“Yes, of course.” Why did that apply at a party like this? Usually that attention seeking only happened at higher parties and leaders parties. He groaned. He thought tonight he could be a distraction from the fact that his partner was ignoring him.

Dean was talking to a very pretty blonde human. She was laughing at something he said and for some reason that made Castiel’s throat tighten. Sam saw them first and rolled his eyes.

“I hope you’re the last of them Meg, I’m sick of this higher rank stuff.” Sam said, stepping forward. His wings were out along with his horns, beautiful large white ones which was typical for an angel to have.

“Yep. Whatever.” Meg said with a small bow. “Winchester! Turn around so I can get this over with.”

Dean turned to give Meg an irritated expression, immediately changing when he saw Castiel. He looked away immediately to Meg who did a quick bow and gulped down the rest of her champagne.

“Cas, you don’t have to-”

“I know. Do not worry, I know the customs.”

“You’re Castiel?” the blonde said, stepping out from behind Dean. “I’m Jo. It’s so nice to finally meet you! Dean talks about you non stop."

"No I don't." Dean turned bright red, eyes tinting pink.

"Don't you love how they can't hide their emotions from us?" She winked. "Sam gave me a book about it."

"Yes. I've noticed that as well." He'd always noticed, he actually wrote down a few in his notes when they happened.

"Ok this conversation is over." Dean said with a smirk. "May I steal my partner for a moment." He grabbed his elbow and led him away. He felt Dean expand his wing out to cover Castiel's back. He led him out onto the balcony where it was much more quiet.

"Is it custom to show your wings and horns?"  Castiel said before Dean could say anything.

"Depends on the host of the party, Yes. Look Cas I'm sorry about this week, or I should say these past six months. I haven't been the best partner."

"You've been adequate."

"Gee, thanks. My point is, I think we should find new partners."

"What?" He was shocked. He didn't see that coming at all. "Is it because I won't sleep with you? Or maybe it's because I'm human."

"Woah, no. Nothing like that at all."

"Am I not living up to your expectation? Did you find another half breed that's better than me?"

"Will you stop!  It's not like that at all. You're great, more than great. We make an A-team."

"Then tell me."

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me" He  kicked the railing hard before running a hand through his hair. "Look.  You've been stabbed and shot more since you've become my partner."

"You don't want to be my partner because I'm getting hurt."

"Yes!"

"You do realize we work in one of the most dangerous divisions in the precinct." Castiel's slight rage simmered down. He laughed. "Dean, I like being your partner because it makes my life exciting. So what if I get a few scars out of it, it's all part of the job. If you're so worried, we can take easier jobs. And don't let me point out again that I was the best in my class when it came to defence and offence."

"Yeah." Dean rubbed his neck, wings shuffled back against him from where they flared during their argument. "You're right. I've just been worried. Something Meg said about you."

"Don't listen to her. I'm only here because I'm getting something out of it." He turned to look at the dark sky. "You know, I thought for a moment you brought me out here because you were jealous of Meg." When he turned to Dean for his answer he didn't expect his face to be so red even in the dim light, and his eyes glowing pink. In return, Castiel looked away to hide his own burning face.

"Clarence! I want to introduce you to someone." Meg sounded agitated from the door, pointing behind her shoulder at the party.

"Duty calls." Castiel groaned, turning to leave.

"Oh Cas. I wanted to ask you for a favor." He turned back to the creature. "Since we are staying partners, could I maybe stay with you for a bit?  Sam's kicking me out next month."

"Let's talk about it tomorrow but I do not see why not." Dean's wings puffed up in happiness for a moment. Castiel smiled and returned to Meg.

 


	2. A Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Tags for each chapter, they might change the farther in we go.

"I'm going to kill him." Dean cursed behind Castiel. 

"I told you to forget it." They were at a small diner near city hall, and he wanted to laugh at Dean who thought Balthazar was playing a prank on them.

“He does this every single time. Why do you even talk to him?” He sunk in his seat, pushing his fork around his almost empty plate of apple pie.

“He knows it bothers you. Quit acknowledging it and he will stop.” He checked his phone, nothing.

“You keep checking your phone. Is everything alright?”

“My sister is supposed to call me about this weekend.” He slid his phone into his pocket again, pulling out his note pad. “Now, if the human left the cafe at seven, that would put him at his apartment at-”

“What's this weekend?”

“My brother's birthday.” He didn’t want to think about it.

“Oh. Is it a big deal?” Dean was finally perking up from his foul mood.

“It is to my family, yes. So, the human arrived to his apartment around eight. That leaves an hour of activity in the space between his apartment and the cafe. We should go and see how long it would take and what’s along the route.” He pulled out cash to leave on the table, Dean following him out of the diner.

“You don’t talk about your life very much. I didn’t know you had a brother, I only know you have a sister because she works with my brother.” He shoved his hands in his suit pockets. “Hell, you don’t even have any pictures of anyone at your apartment.”

“Why does it matter? You don’t talk about yourself very much.” Which was half true. Dean wouldn’t shut up about himself sometimes. When it came to his mother and father, he did tell stories about them but not much to do with their creature side.

“Well, this birthday. Am I invited?”

“Why would you be?” He couldn’t have Dean there, that was out of the question.

“You know, you ask a lot of questions. Even when I ask a question, you answer with a question.” Dean gave him that smile he always gave when he was amused by his partner, which in turn had Castiel smiling back at him. 

“It is not my place to invite you.” He looked at the ground as Dean unlocked the car. He needed to make sure Anna didn’t blabber her mouth about the birthday, but he also needed her to actually call him about it first.

\---

The weekend came quickly. His partner and himself found the human quickly at a vamp’s nest. They had a few humans there, using them for food. They were not killing anyone, just draining them a bit before letting them go with some cash for their silence. 

“Can you pick him up?” His sister asked over the phone. Castiel groaned and just pinched his nose hard, feeling a migraine coming on.

“I dislike it when we are together in public, so many people just stare.”

“He’s your brother, you don’t even talk to him any more!” Anna was irritated, caused by stress of their family no less.

“You don’t call Hannah anymore either.”

“Don’t play that game. I am your older sister, respect my wishes and pick up your damn brother!” she huffed and hung up the phone. Castiel threw it on the coffee table, frustrated that this party had to happen.

“What was that about?” Dean was behind him on the couch, sipping on a bottle of coke. 

“Nothing. I just have to pick up my brother from the airport.” He stood, looking at the time.

“I can pick him up if you’d like me to.”

“No, I can. It’s fine.”

“Can I at least tag along? I’ve got nothing better to do.” Dean’s eyes were a lighter green, a pleading look covering his face.

“Yes but you cannot say a thing! No questions or you’ll have to answer mine! Got it?” Castiel didn’t want anything to do with what might happen if Dean met his brother through Anna instead of himself. 

“Yes! Of course, you betcha. Promise!” He made a cross over his heart with the tip of the coke bottle.

“And no creature nonsense. I don’t want him to question my life choices.” He couldn’t tell Dean that most of his family dislike how Anna and him work with creatures. They were the rebellious ones. Dean saluted and went to get his jacket, Castiel knew he should take something for this headache because it was about to get worse. 

\---

“Sonovabitch!” Dean practically yelled once Castiel's brother was standing next to him with his luggage. 

“Does he always curse when he meets new people?” Jimmy asked him, handing him his bag.

“No, just ones that look like me. Dean this is James. James, this is my partner Dean.

“Call me Jimmy please. Claire should be out of the restroom soon.” 

“You brought Claire with you?” 

“Yes, Amelia wanted a weekend alone.” He didn’t sound so happy about it.

“You have a twin!” Dean said. They both turned to him, who had bright green eyes. Castiel tried to hint to him about it and to simmer down, but Jimmy pointed to him and opened his mouth to ask. Luckily Claire took that time to come out of the restroom.

“Heya Uncle Cas.” She was much taller since the last time he saw her. She must have been almost fifteen years old now.

“Hello Claire, did you get the gifts I sent you for last Christmas?”

“Yep, thanks. I needed new pens for my journals.” She smiled up at him and turned to Dean. “Is he alright?”

“If this is your brother, and it's his birthday, then it's your birthday!” Dean was still wide eyed shocked.

“Yes, thats how twins work mister.” Claire said, grabbing her suitcase. “Can we go, I’m starving.”

\---

They were at the diner again, Castiel sitting with Dean and Claire with her father. Dean didn’t get anything to eat, just looked between Castiel and Jimmy.

“So Dean. You work with Castiel at the station?” Jimmy asked, pushing his plate away from Claire who was trying to steal his fries.

“Uh, Yes. We’ve been partners for about seven months now.” 

“What are your thoughts on creatures working there?”

“Jimmy!” Castiel said through his teeth. 

"No, no its alright." Dean took a sip from Castiel's drink before smiling at Jimmy. "I'm fine working with them. As long as they get their job done, with no complaints."

He just stared at Dean for a long moment, unable to wrap around why this was happening here and now. He should have never left his apartment this morning, or answered his phone. 

“Hmm," was all Jimmy said.

“I like them. They have such pretty appendages. I heard they can live longer than us as well.” Claire said, bouncing in her seat. “I’d like to meet one and actually talk to them.”

“Maybe one day.” Dean said, almost trying to hold in his laugh. 

“If you would excuse me for a moment.” Jimmy stood and walked towards the restroom. 

“What are you doing?” Castiel whispered to Dean.

“What? You said not to mention the creature thing.”

“But don’t flat out lie,” he hissed quietly. 

“What do you want for your birthday, Uncle Cas?” Claire pulled their attention back to her. She was sipping on her milkshake. 

“Oh, nothing. I’m just glad to spend it with you.” He smiled, slapping Dean’s hand when he went to take his drink again. 

“You two are so funny." She giggled. Jimmy came back shortly after, jaw locked and a glare on his daughter. 

“Apologies, but I am need of transportation. Claire and I need to run some errands.” He pulled out some cash and dropped it on the table.

“Yes, here. You remember where Anna lives?”

“Yes.” He turned to Dean. “Nice meeting you.” Jimmy practically dragged his daughter out of the booth and out of the diner.

“What do you think that was about?” Dean asked, taking the rest of his drink. He turned to comment when he watched Dean’s eyes switch from green to blue, to white, to pink back to green then they went black all together.

“Are you alright, Dean?” He pointed to his eyes.

“Oh yeah. Sorry, I kind of been holding it in. Harder to do than you think.” He laughed, rubbing his eyes till they were green again. He’d never seen black eyes before.

“Shall we call the station to come give us a car?” he smiled.

“I thought we could walk? It’s your birthday, and I want to actually get to know you.”

“It’s not my birthday, and why would you want to.”

“Look, I guess I don’t know that much about you. You’ve been my partner for so long and I am just finding out that you have a twin.” Dean rubbed the front of his jeans, something he did when he was nervous. “I guess I could tell you about myself as well.”

“Yes.”

“Wait, yes?” Dean was a bit shocked, but Castiel’s curiosity needed to be fueled more than his partner even could know. 

“Yes. Shall we?”

\---

They didn’t talk until they got back to the apartment. Castiel quickly went and made sure the book from Meg was still in his hiding place before returning to the living room where Dean had sprawled out on the couch. 

He launched into questions as soon as Cas sat down. “So, why don’t you have any pictures of your family in the apartment?”

“We don’t take many pictures together. What-”

Dean interrupted him. “How many siblings do you have?”

“Seven. How many do you have?” Castiel countered before Dean could fire off another question.

“Just Sammy and Adam.” Dean shifted in his seat, visibly uncomfortable.

But Castiel needed to know. He leaned forward. “Are they both half?”

“No. Adam isn’t. Really seven?"

"Yes. How old are you?"

They were barely letting the other one take a beat between questions and answers. This process reminded him of pulling off a band aid.

"One hundred and twenty three. How old are you?"

That was where he paused. Dean was 123 years old? It did make sense but he certainly didn't look it, though of course Castiel was aware that angels didn't age like other creatures did. 

"I'm thirty-three." He said. He always thought Dean was younger than him, he looked it. 

"Physically, I'm more like 28. We age differently. My mom was over a thousand." Dean was trying to lighten the mood, feeling the change between them. If Dean's mother was a thousand then she was the angel, making his dad the demon. 

"How did she die?"

"Uh, well that's a hard question."

"My mother killed herself after my father passed away." Castiel never talked about his mother or father.

"Both my parents were executed. Times were different, laws set." Dean was looking down at his lap. "This took a different turn."

"My favorite color is green, I don't wear it because it doesn't look good on me." Castiel quickly said. He watched the creature's smile return.

"Mine has always been blue, but one can argue on the shade ." 

"Why did you become a detective?" 

“To help people. That was a goal me and Sam shared, because of our adoptive families. We just took different paths to do it.”

“‘Families’? I thought you grew up together?”

“Yeah, we weren’t separated. We just had one after the other.”

Dean’s discomfort was so obvious that Castiel normally wouldn’t be able to plough ahead like this, but their agreement spurred him on.

“Why?” He asked, incessant. But he leaned back again, to at least give Dean some space.

Dean’s eyes fell again, but he became resigned. He took a breath and actually talked. “The first was when we were young, me and Sam went into hiding with a family friend. But he was already pretty old, and it wasn’t long before he became too old to take care of us. He aged so quickly, yet Sammy and I were still only teens when he died.”

Castiel didn’t even have to push for more. Dean barely paused before picking up again, but he still didn’t look Castiel in the eye while speaking.

“We looked way too young to support ourselves normally. We tried to hide out until we ran out of food but eventually I ran into trouble trying to make things work. Because I look more human. As soon as I could, I took Sam and ran.”

“Where to?” Castiel resisted the urge to make some sympathetic statement. Dean wouldn’t like that.

He shrugged. “Just ran. Eventually we found a lady who took in stray creatures - Missouri. She was like a second mother to us, until we outlived her as well. But by then we looked old enough to enter college, to live kind of normally.”

Dean sunk back into the couch. He kept talking, as if Castiel wasn’t even there. “Missouri had taught us so much about humans and helping others, we naturally wanted to go into a field to help people."

Castiel became speechless. He had nothing to say that could change the fact that Dean just poured his entire life out to him.

"You've lived through a lot,” he finally said.

Dean's eyes flashed a slightly darker green before he looked back up at Castiel. He put on a smirk.

"You have, too. Seven siblings, I'd lose my mind.” He tried to joke.

Castiel shook his head. “That’s a whole different thing.” He gave a moment, to let Dean take control and ask what he wanted.

But Dean did not. He just nodded thoughtfully.

"Why don't we go to sleep, it's quite late." He could always ask Dean more tomorrow, but today had been a long and exhausting day. This was a lot to process for now, anyway.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean nodded and yawned. 

Castiel didn't remember changing; thoughts of Dean’s story haunted him right up until he fell asleep. It seemed he was out before he even remembered to set his alarm. 

\---

He woke up slowly, felt dazed and confused. He was on his stomach which was strange for him, he always slept on his back. The next thing he felt was pain in his bad shoulder. He was laying on it weird, he was just happy he took off the sling.

When Castiel turned around and sat up he felt a tingling rush to his abdomen. He had morning wood.

"What?" He said to himself quietly. He hasn't had any sort of arousal in a long time, not since he was in school. He tried to think of what could have caused this. The medicine, the drink at the diner? Then his brain flashed something that had to be a dream. 

Dean was naked under him on his bed. Horns, wings and fangs all out and bare. His facial expression was something between pain and pleasure, biting his lip with his sharp teeth. He looked wrecked out of his mind and he realized it was him causing this ecstasy. 

The image was gone as fast as it appeared in his mind. Strangely, he tried to remember more but the whole dream slipped away, leaving him with a hard on.

"Shit."

\---

Castiel couldn't stop himself from being awkward around Dean throughout the day. He tried to act normal but he caught Dean asking him if he was alright a few times. The creature also asked more questions about him like the previous night, he answered him quickly and didn't ask him back. He just needed to get through today; tomorrow was a Dean free day with his family.

"Dude really. Something is wrong. Is it what I said last night?" 

"No! No, it's just me. I didn't sleep well last night. My shoulder's been acting up." He felt guilt sit in his chest.

"Okay. You haven't asked me anything today. You were so excited."

"Why don't I ask you some over lunch, Bobby wants to see us about a case." 

When they got to the station, everyone was staring at them as they walked through the station. 

"You think they know it's your birthday tomorrow?" Dean whispered in his ear. 

Castiel looked over at him, fear that his secret was out. He hated attention on him, what if they found out he was a twin?

"Get your ass in here now." He didn't notice that Dean had walked into the office and they were waiting on him. 

After apologizing, he took a seat and watched Bobby grind his teeth. Something was wrong.

"We have a bunch of homicides untied to a human or any creature we've seen." He throws two pictures down onto the desk. "Humans are killing others but not by their own will. They say their love was taken from them."

"Their love?" Castiel picks up one of the photos, the body was completely mutilated, unrecognizable. "Do they kill their loved ones?"

"That's the thing, no. They have no ties to the victims and each victim doesn't have any ties to each other."

"Two sets of victims. The dead ones and the ones whose, uh 'love' was taken from them." Dean stood right behind Castiel, eyeing the pictures. "Do we know if their 'love' returns after the murder?"

"We are unsure. How the hell do you check something like that?" 

"Their soul?" Dean suggested with a shrug.

"A succubus." Castiel said, throwing the picture down.

"Dang, why didn't I think of that." Bobby stood. "You'll both be on the case. We will get Pam to examine them tomorrow. Monday, we will have you two look over the bodies and interview."

Castiel turned to leave, holding in frustration. He just needed to get through tomorrow without thinking about the case or Dean.

\---

"Castiel, can you get the door? I have to watch the stove." Anna called. Claire was chatting with Samandriel in the living room, Jimmy with Hannah on the back porch. He sighed and pushed up from his comfortable spot on the couch.

"Happy Birthday Cas!" Dean practically yelled when he opened the door. Sam rolled his eyes. Why were the Winchesters here?

"Ah, hello Sam. Dean." Anna came from the kitchen, rubbing her hands over her apron. "I thought I'd invite them, since I'm used to making a dinner for eight." 

"Yeah, thanks for the invite." Dean patted Castiel's shoulder, entering the house. Sam just gave him a smile and followed his brother. 

It only took less than a minute before he heard Claire freak out, probably about Sam's horns.

"Anna, a word?" He finally closed the door and turned to find his sister have have a small smirk on her face. A smirk on a Novak was practically a grin. "Jimmy doesn't think Dean is a creature. And you know how he feels about them."

On cue, Jimmy was in the entry with them, face red with rage. 

"You didn't tell me you were inviting one of those things." He said quietly.

"This is my house. Be respectful James." 

"You be respectful, you know how I feel about them." He was so tense, he could pop every blood vessel in his forehead. "Amelia is going to kill me."

"Shit, Claire." Castiel rushed into the living room where she was touching Sam's horns. "Claire, knock it off."

"Don't be a Debbie Downer Uncle."

"Yeah, don't be a downer Uncle." Dean said where he sat criss-cross next to Samandriel. 

Castiel rolled his eyes before grabbing Claire and lifting her to her feet.

"You're mom wouldn't like this." 

"Can I at least ask questions?" She whined.

"Questions never hurt anyone." Dean added. He caught himself grinding his teeth, before letting go of his niece. 

"Ask away. Dinner it's almost ready anyways." 

"How come Dean hides his appendages and you don't Sam?" She shot questions quickly. Castiel took the moment to get some air on the back patio. He turned when he heard the door reopen behind him. It was Jimmy.

"Some birthday." He said, letting out a tense breath. "I'm sorry about how I act around them, it's just."

"I understand. You're fine. I am concerned as well."

"They seem like good people with good intentions, it's just-" 

"Not your thing, I know." He stared out at the night sky. "How are you going to tell Amelia?"

"I'm not, Claire will keep a secret if she ever wants to meet other creatures." Jimmy let out a long sigh. "You're going to be careful right?"

"I always am."

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the 'morning wood' part. 0////0

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I'll be updating soon.


End file.
